


Realization

by TripCreates



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Finn finally awoke, the first person he saw was Poe who was asleep at his side in the chair next to the bed. He couldn’t help but smile as he looked at the pilot. It still surprised him to see someone he barely knew care so much about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [finnedpoe](http://finnedpoe.tumblr.com/) as part of the [Star Wars Gift Exchange](http://swgiftexchange.tumblr.com/)!  
> The prompts were: fluff, accidental confessions, and pining. I also incorporated [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/138649873005/imagine-person-b-kisses-person-a-usually-the-bold).
> 
> I would like to thank [cappugccino](http://cappugccino.tumblr.com/) for doing a fantastic beta reading job. You really helped shape this fic into something worth reading.

When Finn finally awoke, the first person he saw was Poe who was asleep at his side in the chair next to the bed. He couldn’t help but smile as he looked at the pilot. It still surprised him to see someone he barely knew care so much about him.

As he continued to look at Poe, he began to wonder how long he’d been out. Where was Rey? Was she okay? What happened with Starkiller base? He needed to know immediately; he couldn’t quell the worry burning his throat.

“Poe,” he said, his voice hoarse from disuse.

Poe stirred a little in his chair but didn’t wake, so Finn repeated his name louder.

Poe slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times, and adjusted in the uncomfortable chair. It took him another moment to realize Finn was awake. His eyes grew wide as he leaned toward the bed, “Finn, you’re finally awake! How are you feeling?”

“Could be better,” he replied as he tried to push himself up into a sitting position.

“Woah there, don’t do that,” Poe said, gently putting his hand on Finn’s shoulder to stop him, “Let’s not try that until you get checked out.”

Finn nodded, laying back down in remission as Poe rose from the chair and went to the door, signaling for a medical droid. The droid soon entered and Finn watched as it move closer to him, a look of trepidation in his eyes.

“I’ll wat outside,” Poe said, moving to step towards the door.

“Wait, Poe. Can you stay?” Finn asked, causing Poe to stop abruptly. “I’d like it if you stayed.”

A smiled spread across Poe’s face, his eyes brightening. “Sure, Finn.” He moved away from the door and leaned against the wall to stay out of the droids way, crossing his arms against his chest.

Finn tried not to stare at Poe too much while the droid checked on him and his injures, but it was comforting to have the other man in the room with him. He didn’t feel alone. It was very different from the medicals he endured on the Finalizer. When he did glance his way, he noticed the bags under the older man’s eyes and the stubble on his face from not shaving for a few days. He looked exhausted, and yet he still was putting on a brave face.

Once the droid was finished with the routine check-up, Finn was told to remain in bed for another day before he could start walking. He didn’t protest.

Poe was relieved to hear that Finn was going to be alright. He was worried, checking on Finn everyday he was unconscious, hoping he would wake any moment and be his old self again. And now, he was back, he was back and he was going to be okay. Tension left Poe’s shoulders. After the droid left the room, he moved back to the chair and pulled it closer to the bed.

“You’ll be out of this bed and back to normal in no time,” he said, relief seeping into his tone.

“I’m ready to get out of this bed now. I’m not used to laying around,” Finn replied with his eyes lingering on the sterile sheet pulled over his legs.

“I’ll help keep you company,” Poe offered.

Finn smiled, locking eyes with Poe. “Thanks, Poe. But first, why don’t you go freshen up and get some rest? You look like you need it.”

“If you insist but-- I won’t be gone for long. I want to catch you up on everything you’ve missed.”

Finn nodded and watched Poe walk to the door. “Hey, Poe,” he called before he exited. Poe turned back to look at him, an eyebrow raised. “Thanks for staying and looking after me.”

His lips curled into a smile, eyes crinkling at the corners. “You’re welcome, Finn.”

 

Poe returned later in the day, looking much better than he had that morning. His bread was trimmed and his clothes were fresh. He sat back in his chair and started to detail everything Finn had missed.

Finn was glad to hear Rey was able to keep Kylo Ren at bay, a rookie with a legendary lightsaber in her untrained hands, defeated the Jedi Killer. She made it out unharmed, and the Resistance was successful in stopping the First Order. For now at least. Finn knew General Hux would reprise the program with growing desperation.

After that, Poe told him about how things were going around the base. At first Finn wasn’t happy to be stuck in the bed but he was content to lay there and listen to Poe talk. It could have been about anything and Finn wouldn’t have cared.

Eventually, Poe was interrupted by the arrival of General Organa. She stopped by to see how Finn was doing and thank him for this help on the base. That was a surprise to Finn. He didn’t feel particularly deserving of her praise. His motivations had been selfish, and it had been dumb luck. Not to mention the heavy weight of the death of Han Solo…

Before she left, she asked Poe to step outside the room with her.

Finn watched them step out the room and could only hear hushed voices as they talked. It was too low for him to make out what they were discussing.

Poe reentered the room a few minutes later.

“Everything okay?” Finn asked, noting how Poe wasn’t looking t overly pleased.

“She was just letting me know that I’ve got to get back to my duties tomorrow,” Poe answered, dropping his gaze as he said that last part.

“Why is that?”

Poe glanced back up at Finn. “Because I didn’t want you to wake up alone.”

A heavy silence hung between them for a few minutes.

“You’ve stayed with me the whole time I was out?” Finn asked.

Poe nodded. “Pretty much. We didn’t know when you’d wake up and like I said, I didn’t want you to wake up alone after everything that’s happened.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“But I wanted to, Finn. It’s not like I’m the only pilot the Resistance has.”

“But you are the best one.”

Poe smirked, the same assured look he wore when he departed his ship after a successful mission, “But it’s been quiet around here and it hasn’t been much of a problem. Now that you’re awake, I can get back to things that need to be done without worrying about you too much.”

“I didn’t realize how much a distraction I’d be,” Finn added, resigned.

“You won’t hear me complaining.” Poe rose from the chair. “I better go now or I’m sure I’ll be here all night. I’ll come check on you in the morning. Goodnight, Finn.”

“Goodnight, Poe.”

Finn tried to sleep that night after Poe left but he had trouble. He’d done enough sleeping already and aside from that, every time he closed his eyes, he couldn’t stop thinking about Poe. Now that he wasn’t on the run or fighting for his life, he could finally take the time and think about the feelings he had for the pilot.

It was obvious Poe was into him and wasn’t shy about showing him. But did Poe realized that Finn liked him? Had feelings for him beyond gratitude and admiration?

 

* * *

 

 

Poe stopped by Finn’s room the next morning before he headed out. He wasn’t there for long and Finn could tell the pilot didn’t want to leave so soon but he had to. Before he left, Poe promised he would be back later that day when he was free.

Finn was worried he’d be bored all day, confined to his room, when the medical droid came in to check on him. He was happy to learn he could get out of bed and start walking around.

It wasn’t easy at first but soon Finn was able to walk around the room with ease. He found some spare clothes for him to put on before he ventured out of his room and to walk around the base.

No one seemed to pay Finn much attention as he walked around, which was fine by him. It gave him the chance to try and become familiar with the base. Without realizing it, he ended up outside in the ship hanger.

There were pilots and others rushing around, prepping ships for flight, preparing to defend their freedom. Finn realized he should probably leave and get out of the way when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He turned to see Poe walking toward him, clad in his orange uniform. He looked good.

“Finn, you’re out of bed!” he said, stopping in front of the other man.  “How are you feeling?”

“Still sore but glad to be up and on me feet again,” he replied.

“That’s fantastic!” Poe said, smiling.

Someone called Poe’s name and he turned to look behind, waving his hand in recognition. “I’ll be there in a minute,” he hollered back before looking at Finn. “I’ve got to go.”

“Is everything alright? Seems like something is going on,” Finn said, concern heavy in his voice and posture.

“Well, we had a routine flight this morning but something was found so we’re going back to check it out. It shouldn’t be anything but you never know.” Poe shrugged, dismissive.

Finn could tell Poe was holding back some information but decided not to ask since Poe clearly didn’t want him to worry.

Poe’s name was called again. He sighed as he looked at Finn. “I really need to go. I’ll find you afterwards, okay?”

Finn nodded and Poe turned to leave. Suddenly, realization dawned on Finn.

“Wait, Poe,” he said, reaching out and grabbing his shoulder.

As Poe spun back around, Finn stepped in close, moving his hand from Poe’s shoulder to cup his cheek. He sure hoped he’d read the signs right as he leaned in to kiss Poe or otherwise this would be awkward. The moment of climax, only acceptance and rejection were left. Finn leaned in, eyes closing as he gently placed his lips on Poe’s. It didn’t take long for Poe to respond by returning the kiss eagerly. Finn could feel him smile against his lips.

It remained chaste and didn’t last long. Finn remembered where they were and pulled away. Poe looked at him a little dazed but was grinning from ear to ear.

“Wh-what was that for?” Poe stammered, looking sheepish.

“I remembered how things went for you the last time you were on a mission and so I just wanted to…” Finn trailed off, unsure of what to say, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“Don’t worry, Finn. I’m coming back,” Poe said, giving him a reassuring smile.

“I’ll be here waiting.”

Poe leaned in for another quick kiss before walking away to his ship.

Finn stood there for moment watching him load BB-8, who was beeping excitedly, into the ship before climbing up in the cockpit. The ex-Stormtrooper made his way back inside to find something to do that would help keep him distracted from his worry. That wasn’t how he imagined their first kiss, but it couldn’t have been better.

 


End file.
